


First Time For Everything

by Firefly410



Series: A Previous Life [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Awkward Romance, Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Drug Addiction, First Time, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killers, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Work, Sexual Content, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Starved, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly410/pseuds/Firefly410
Summary: A series of one shots consisting of 'first times' between Alastor and Anthony.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: A Previous Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909501
Comments: 67
Kudos: 213





	1. First Time Using the 'B' Word

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This chapter contains some derogatory slang.

July 6th 1929,

Anthony hummed gently, stirring spaghetti sauce gently as he added in some more salt. Things have been going pretty good with Alastor, it's been about three months and they've worked on some things, Alastor was getting better at letting Anthony touch him. Things were just...good. The Antonia disguise worked better than they thought. The Depression was still hitting hard, but Alastor luckily was well off and a skilled hunter. He brought home a beautiful duck that would make a fine ragu yesterday. So now he was stirring the sauce while the duck legs browned. He turned to the pasta, kneading and pulling until it was the perfect thickness. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he continued to cook. "What have I told ya 'bout comin' in while 'm cookin'." Anthony growled as his lover walked in. 

"Of course cher, jus' wanna see y'." Alastor sighed, giving a small kiss to Anthony's cheek. "Smells delicious." He complimented. 

"Thank ya. Mind settin' the table, jus' gotta let everythin' cook." Anthony sighed, dropping the pasta to let it boil. 

The older male nodded, grabbing some plates and silverware to set on the table. He sat down as he watched his beau cook, he moved so elegantly that he couldn't help but feel his heart swell. 

"Yer awful quiet there Smiles." Anthony commented, a slight smile on his face. 

"I know y' won't tell me...but please give me the name of yer last client." Alastor sighed, his foot bouncing wildly. "Yer hurt, can't have dat." 

Anthony sighed as he turned to face the man. "Look, it ain't that big of a deal, ya fixed me all nice and pretty. Even let me cuddle with ya." Anthony smiled, wrapping his arms around his lover. 

"Why are y' hookin'? I can take care of y' mon chéri." He sighed, holding him close despite the panic rising in his chest. 

"Jus' like it. I like sex, ya don't so this is a fair trade t' me." Anthony shrugged, he moved to sit on the other chair until Alastor grabbed his wrist. 

"Are...y' satisfied with me cher?" Alastor asked solemnly, true fear behind his voice. 

Anthony nearly gasped as he cupped the other's cheek. "Of course I am! I'm takin' this slow just like I promised." Anthony chuckled before he continued. "I mean what kinda boyfriend-" A hand flew to Anthony's mouth as his eyes widened, Alastor's just as equally wide. "We need milk. Go get some!" Anthony ordered before moving across the room. 

"Anthony, dear…" Alastor started, getting up from his seat. 

"Ho detto fuori! Adesso Devaux!" Anthony all but screamed. Pointing out the door, avoiding Alastor's gaze. 

__________________________________

Dinner had been...awkward. They barely spoke a word other than a simple 'can you pass the salt' or something Alastor picked up from the radio. The dinner Anthony made was fabulous as usual, but he seemed distant, torn. When Alastor reached for his hand, Anthony just said he would clean dinner. The night continued on and on, Alastor making several attempts to make conversation or hold his angel. Of course what he said took him off guard extremely, he didn't know what to say or how to react, but seeing Anthony punish himself over a silly word. 

Though deep down Alastor knew it wasn't just a silly word. This was a huge step that the world wasn't ready for in the slightest. Same sex couples were only something that was brought down upon or scolded heavily against, they could get in serious trouble. He sighed as he looked over at the sleeping form next to him, curled up and alone. The man contemplated whether or not to hold him, though he'd probably just say something he'd regret. 

"I can feel ya starin' ya know." Anthony signed, not making a move to turn around. 

"Do y' wanna talk 'bout it?" He asked gently, scooting closer to place a hand on the teenager's back.

"No." Anthony sighed. "Do you?" 

"Yes. Yer not yerself, I wanna hold y'." Alastor confessed, he'd never felt this way before, ever, now all these new feelings were hitting him at once. Sure he had his fair share of dates and crushes but they were all...women. Some of them should've been perfectly compatible, but just weren't. He even tried dating with his friend Mimzy, though he had to turn her away. A smile spread on Alastor's face as he whispered in the boy's ear. "I wanna hold my boyfriend." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the boy's head. 

Anthony's eyes widened as he abruptly sat up. "Ya mean? Wait. Huh?" He rambled, trying to make sense of the situation. "We haven't fucked yet!"

Alastor was a bit flustered at his comment. "But, we live together. We spend most of our days together. We go out. Wouldn't that make us a...romantic...pairing?" Alastor asked, using a fake voice for a sense of comfort and gravity. This was still moving so so fast. Though, they didn't have a conventional relationship. 

"Ya ain't just saying that right?" Anthony asked, his arms crossing defensively. When Alastor shook his head the boy couldn't help but squeal with joy. "I have a boyfriend! Gosh I never thought this was possible! How do I look, you don't look so different." Anthony rambled, his heart beating as he grabbed a hold of Alastor's hands. 

Alastor was a bit taken a back by the question, was something supposed to change? "Y' look de same t' me. Happier. Are y' happy cher?" Alastor cooed. 

Anthony nodded fiercely, tears in his eyes. He hugged his boyfriend close to him, scared that he would disappear if he let go. He was so warm, and his skin was so smooth…Anthony sat up and grabbed their photo camera from the bedside table, it was large and quite bulky, but it got the job done. Anthony smiled wide as Alastor kissed him on the cheek. The flash went off and Anthony squealed with delight. He grabbed a nearby pen and on the back wrote the date and occasion. Alastor's mother used to love taking pictures, she would always want frames of her and her son up on the wall to show guests and to talk about during social events. Upon finding her old camera, Anthony wanted to record everything, saying he didn't want to forget a moment when they grew old. So far the camera had only been used twice, but this was a special occasion. 

Anthony pulled Alastor into a deep kiss, though Alastor tried to protest he fell into the intoxicating madness that was their passion. He kissed him gently, holding the weeping boy close as for the first time in a while he didn't have to force a smile for his angel. 

__________________________________

"Guess who has a boyfriend!" Anthony cheered as he nearly kicked in the door to the radio station. 

Husk nearly dropped his drink as he yelped in surprise. "Yeah you want a fucking metal?" He asked, taking a gulp of the cheap booze in hand. 

"Might not wanna come in the studio a while, things are gonna get hot Husky." Anthony whispered, pulling Alastor in. 

Alastor with a flushed face shook his head violently. "Don't fuck up my bar! You fucking fairy!" Husk yelled after Anthony as the young boy began to get into the alcohol. "Go fuck at home! Don't need to hear you and that virgin asshole!" He yelled. 

Alastor just stood there, face bright red as he sighed with a content smile. Boyfriends indeed.


	2. First 'I Love You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Alastor attempt to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains violence, attempted rape, and homophobic actions.

September 2nd, 1929

"C'mon Al~ It'll be fun!" Anthony pleaded, trying to get his boyfriend out of the house. He pulled against his sleeve, all dressed up in his Antonia disguise. 

"Darling, mon chéri, I don't want to go to a picture show. Radio is far more practical and entertaining." Alastor sighed, clear irritation in his voice. He wrapped an arm around Anthony, holding him close as the young boy stared at him with puppy dog eyes. "Oh fine, fine. But I shall pick where we go to dinner darling." Alastor smiled, placing a gentle kiss against the boy's cheek. "Is this a new dress?" The man asked as he held Anthony. 

The young boy smiled with a blush. "Y-yeah! Do ya like it?" Anthony whispered, looking at the salmon pink dress and hat he picked up at the store the other day. Sure it felt comfortable to be in these clothes, he even preferred them, but putting on a feminine voice and pretending that he was a girl hurt him. Why should he have to hide to be with his boyfriend? Why couldn't he have a boyfriend? Men were just capable of love.

"Smile my dear, what's on yer mind cher?" Alastor whispered, pullint Anthony back to reality. 

"Jus' wish we didn't have have t' hide." Anthony whispered, looking at the hands that were placed gently on his hips. "I ain't a girl." He spit bitterly. 

Alastor smiled sincerely, kissing him gently. "But how handsome y' look tonight mon ange…" He complimented, running his hand over the fabric.

Anthony smiled gently. "'Course I do! I look perfect in everything." Anthony smiled, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Let me get ready, cher." Alastor whispered, a gentle kiss on the cheek as he walked to their room to get changed. His angel of course looked beautiful in anything, the dress hugged his body just right in an elegant fashion, but he knew that pretending to be a girl was taking a toll on his beloved angel. While he changed in a simple red suit, he noticed Anthony putting on some makeup. Walking up behind him, he wrapped his arms around his slender frame and whispered in his ear. "No makeup, let me look at my boyfriend." Alastor smiled, placing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. 

Anthony smiled gently, hugging Alastor tightly before following him out of the room. They walked down the street to a small theater, due to the Depression, most people who were here were rich or snuck in through the back. The movie was 'The Jazz Singer', very popular from the 20s. To Alastor's surprise, he enjoyed it quite a lot, though it could've been Anthony's excitement that made the show much more enjoyable. Anthony talked about how he wanted to be in the movies, until he discovered his love of baking and the longterm dream with his mother. 

The movie ended and soon they were walking towards a simple cajun restaurant, right on the edge of the water. It was beautiful, the food was to die for, Anthony would enjoy it immensely. 

"Wow! Nice place Smiles~" Anthony cooed, keeping his voice soft and sweet. He looked over the menu, excitement running through him as he thought about all the wonderful dishes in front of him. "Any recommendations?" Anthony asked. Looking up at Alastor. 

"Well, the crawfish étouffe is excellent, but I think you would love the red beans and rice." Alastor explained, setting his menu down. 

A waitress came by, dropping off some water with a giggly personality. "Hello! My name 's Madeline, I'll be takin' care of y'." She said sweetly, her eyes lingering on Alastor. "What can I get for you?" She asked sweetly. 

"What would you like, mon ange?" Alastor asked Anthony sweetly, reaching over to grab his hand. If you really listened, you could hear Madeline huff.

"I'll have the red beans and rice, please." Anthony spoke sweetly, closing his menu. Avoiding the lady's gaze. 

"I'll have the crawfish étouffe, please bring some glasses of wine with that." Alastor explained. 

"Such a cute couple." She sighed, taking the menu's and walking away. 

"Darling." 

Anthony looked up, his eyes wide as he looked at his boyfriend. "Yeah?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"Jus' feel weird. The way she looked at you. This is wrong, I'm wrong." Anthony sighed, putting his head down so he wouldn't cry. 

"Now, now...What we have is good, Darling. Are you unhappy with me?" Alastor asked, Anthony never had been this upset about pretending to be a girl...though he never said anything before. "I am a cannibal serial killer, so if anything is wrong about our relationship you should reconsider your 'type', my dear." Alastor smiled, receiving a small smile from Anthony. 

"Yeah yeah, well you ran away with a hooker, got a secret plan for me?" Anthony winked, leaning forward ever so slightly. 

"Okay! Got two wine glasses and a fine wine for the lovely couple." Madeline chimed in, causing Anthony to sit back in his seat. 

"Yes. Thank you." Anthony whispered, looking out the window towards the water. It really was beautiful. 

Once she left, Alastor sent her a glare reaching for Anthony's hand. "Anyway, my darling. How has work been?" Alastor asked softly, more concerned with the bruises he saw on Anthony's legs the other night. 

Anthony shrugged. "Eh, it's fine. Some of the johns are nice. One of them actually said please." Anthony smiled, reaching over to grab Alastor's hand. "Though, I'd rather have someone much more...desirable." Anthony whispered, a hinting tone in his voice. 

Alastor gulped, his face flushing gently. "Anth- darling...I don't think that is something..I can…" 

"Hey don't hurt yerself." Anthony said gently, squeezing his hand. "Ya ain't ready, I get it...honestly it's nice when I come home. Ya just hold me and help me clean up. It's nice." Anthony sighed with content, a longing smile on his face. "Remember that time...a John was too rough with me and ya sang to me while I fell asleep." His heart swelled at the memory. His smile only grew when he came to the realization of one thing...he loved Alastor. 

Alastor gritted his teeth, that night was less than perfect. Seeing his angel return bruised and battered was the worst sight of his life. 

"Well, dear-"

"Two hot plates coming right up!" Madeline cried, placing the dishes down in front of the couple. 

Anthony looked down at his plate with an eye roll. Sure he wasn't used to Creole food, but this wasn't red beans and rice. "Excuse me!" He called out, but the lady was already gone. "Shit.." He sighed, looking at his plate. It still looked good, sure, but it wasn't what he fucking wanted. Tears weld in his eyes as he stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said gently, rushing towards the bathroom. 

"Goddammit…" Anthony sighed. Why was everything bothering him so much? Wait what day was it? Shit…"I don't know what t' do mama…" He whispered. Grabbing onto to the sink. 

"Hey doll face. What's a girl like you doing in here?" A man spoke, grabbing onto Anthony's wrist. 

"O-oh..must've gotten turned around." Anthony said sweetly, trying to walk pass the two gentleman blocking his way. "Excuse me, my partner is waiting for me." He smiled, trying to get through. 

"Woah, woah, woah...what's the hurry doll?" The other man said, pulling Anthony close to him. 

"L-let me go!" He yelled, struggling against the man's grip. 

"C'mon, don't be such a tease!" The other man said, trailing behind Anthony to grab a hold of his dress. "Let me see what we have here…" He trailed off, receiving a chuckle from his friend holding Anthony in place. 

"W-wait!" Anthony cried, struggling against the men, letting his voice drop on accident. 

"Wait a second...you're a fucking man!" The man holding Anthony growled, throwing him against his friend. 

"S-stop!" The two men laughed, throwing Anthony to the floor. A foot came down on his back as a hand yanked on his hair roughly. "Let me go!" Anthony growled, screaming as he felt a sharp, unbearable pain in his side. "Ahh!" He screamed as he was being hauled up to his feet. One of the boys grabbed onto his neck, holding him in place as punches came over and over. Blood dripped down Anthony's thigh as he realized what that pain was. His head spun as he was beat over and over again, being called names and brought down completely. Soon he was laying on the floor, curled up as tears ran down his face. 

"Anthony, darling are you-" Alastor stopped in his tracks as a dark chuckle ran through him. "You have five seconds." Alastor spoke, pulling out a gun from his pocket. Their eyes widened, running out of the bathroom quickly as Alastor rushed to Anthony's side. "Darling, look at me." Alastor whispered, trying to keep Anthony conscious as long as possible. Taking off his jacket and drapping it over Anthony's shoulders. 

He walked them out quickly, throwing some money on their table as he brought his angel home. He was able to stay awake long enough to get home. As he slept, Alastor cleaned the knife wound and patched him up. Anger boiled under his skin as he thought about the two men, oh he'll find them. He'll make sure that they get what they deserved. Anthony stirred gently, groaning as he held his side. Alastor reached forward placing a shoulder on his back. 

"Get off me!" Anthony cried, scooting back as he looked around panicked. 

"Anthony, Anthony. Mon ange. It's just me darling. Only me." Alastor whispered cautiously, he grabbed Anthony's hand gently, rubbing his smooth skin gently. "Yer ok. 'M sorry I wasn't there." He whispered, pulling Anthony close to him. 

The young boy nodded, leaning into his boyfriend's touch. "It hurts." Anthony whispered, crying gently. 

Alastor only nodded, rubbing his back. They laid back gently, cradling his beau. "Je t'aime mon ange chéri." Alastor whispered gently, trying hard to fight tears back. Anthony shouldn't have to be hurt just because people were ignorant and scared. 

Anthony let out a shakey gasp, pushing his face against Alastor's chest as he cried. "Ti amo anch'io sorrisi…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the day Anthony's mother died so he was a little more emotional. 
> 
> Yes, I understand none of this would be possible during the Great Depression. 
> 
> Please leave ideas about any firsts you guys would like to read!


	3. First Hit Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Alastor enjoy some well deserved revenge together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Yvette_Kaitou_1412 for the wonderful idea!
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains extreme violence and death.

September 5th, 1929

The two men groaned as they slowly opened their eyes. Panic immediately ran through them as they tried to get a hold of their surroundings. They were gagged and tied up in a dark red room. Knives and various other weapons and items were spread and hung around the room with dried blood and an almost mocking glint. The room smelled stuffy and suffocating as they could barely see their noses. Their heads snapped forward as they heard the metal door creep open. 

"Well, it seems our guests are awake, dear." Alastor smiled wickedly, wrapping a hand around Anthony's waist. "Gentlemen, I believe you remember my darling Anthony?" Alastor questioned, presenting Anthony like the fine prize he was. Anthony giggled gently as he wrapped his arms around Alastor's shoulders. 

"Awe! Ya flatter me Al~" Anthony cooed, pulling his face close to his own. Their lips were about to touch until they heard a scoff from one of the men. 

Alastor turned to him with a sinister smile. "You will soon come to realize...that I do not take kindly to that kind of behavior." Alastor spoke gently, grabbing one of the knives that was hung from the wall. "Would you like to start us off, mon chéri?" Alastor whispered, trailing a gentle hand down Anthony's face as he handed him the knife. 

Anthony giggled as he looked at the knife with intrigue. He sauntered over to one of the men, looking at him with a soft smile. "Ya know, I grew up 'n the Mafia...my job was interrogation and torture." Anthony explained, looking over this man's body. "See…I don't like being touched...I don't know when shitty assholes are gonna fuckin' realize that I ain't a fuckin' toy." Anthony spit, sending a glare towards the two men. He snapped his fingers, allowing Alastor to walk behind the first guy and pin him down, letting Anthony cut against the binds. The young boy grabbed the man's wrist, placing it down against the table to inspect it. "Say the magic words." Anthony purred. 

"Go fuck yourself." The man spit, struggling against Alastor's grip. 

"Eh, not my type." Anthony shrugged, lowering the knife. "This little piggy went t' the market." Anthony sand, lowering the knife sharply against the man's pinky finger, severing it from his body. The man screamed in agony trying to pull his hand away. Anthony just grinned and moved down the line to his ring finger. "This little piggy stayed home." The knife came down once more. "This little piggy had roast beef." Another finger was lost. "This little piggy had none." The man continued to scream, tears now running down his face. "And this little piggy went allllll the way home!" Anthony screamed, stabbing the knife into his thumb. Splatters of blood painted across Anthony's face as he stood back. "I always hated this job, now I quite enjoy it….go on say it." Anthony cooed. 

"P-please...I ha-have a s-s..son…" The man groaned, panting to try and forget the pain. 

Anthony only laughed as he grabbed the man's face. "Bingo! Let me guess...yer sorry." 

The man violently nodded his head. 

"Hmm...I don't believe him babe. Do you?" Anthony taunted, opening up his hand for Alastor to come near him. 

"No I'm afraid not, my darling." Alastor sighed, a hand snaking around Anthony's slim waist. "I think they should suffer." Alastor spit darkly, his smile only growing. 

"Why are you doing this?" He groaned, looking at the knife still buried in his thumb. 

"You hurt him." Alastor said simply, trailing a larger knife over his fingers. Walking to the back of him, he brought the blade across his neck, causing blood to splatter and spray over Anthony. Alastor nearly growled with hunger as he saw Anthony beautifully coated with the thick liquid. Rough noises came from the man as he slumped over, slowly dying from the carving of his neck. "Anthony, I do believe we have another guest…" Alastor whispered, licking some of the blood from the knife. 

Anthony simply hummed as he walked over to the man. "You tried to rape me...not very nice…" Anthony shook his head, bringing out his favorite gun. "See this?...This is my favorite gun. Ya wanna see it?" Anthony teased, running a gentle finger across the barrel. The man shook his head, fear in his eyes as his friend was slumped over lifeless. "No? Ah well, that's a shame." Anthony sighed, standing up he aimed the gun towards his knee. After the shot rang out from the large basement, the man screamed as blood dripped down his pants. 

Alastor chuckled as he examined the screaming man. Anthony looked over the various weapons. He picked up a gun that rested above various knives. "How about a game." Anthony started, taking out most of the bullets. "Pops liked t' punish me...one of his favorite games was Russian Roulette...he would make me stand in our living room, and would make me play." Anthony hummed, hearing a faint growl from Alastor. So protective…

Anthony walked over to the man, pressing the gun to his forehead. The man squeezed his eyes shut. Waiting in agony as Anthony studied him. He pulled the trigger and...click. The man gasped with relief, panting heavily as tears ran down his face. "Oh darling, it seems that his turn is over…" Alastor sighed, walking up to his dear beau. "Hmm...maybe he should take another?" Anthony smiled as he pulled the trigger once more, nothing happened. "Third time's the charm…" Anthony smiled, pulling the trigger. Blood splattered behind him, his head slumped over. The young boy smiled, dropping his gun as he was pulled into a kiss.

Alastor moaned as he licked the blood from Anthony's lip. "So delicious my dear…" He sighed, pulling the teenager's body close to his own. 

"Getting better at the touching babe…" Anthony whispered, trailing a hand down his chest. Alastor sucked in a sharp breath, looking at the pale hand that rested just above his hip. "This okay?" Anthony whispered, studying the older male's face intently. 

"Y-yeah...jus' gettin' use t' dis." Alastor sighed. 

Anthony backed up, opening his arms as he smiled. "Go ahead…" He whispered, watching Alastor's hand twitch. The older man walked forward and ran his hand over Anthony's body. He was so beautiful, his body was near perfection. His skin was smooth and warm, faint freckles across his cheeks, platinum blonde hair that covered some of his face. Alastor loved Anthony, very much, but receiving touch was a lot different than giving touch. Alastor loved giving his darling boyfriend as much affection as possible, but receiving that same affection bothered Alastor beyond anything. 

Alastor smiled as he saw Anthony blush gently. "How does this feel...mon ange." Alastor whispered, causing Anthony to whimper. 

"N-not here…" Anthony whimpered. 

"Oh? And why not? You were glorious my dear." Alastor whispered, planting a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck. 

"Al...what are we waiting for?" Anthony confessed, looking down. 

Alastor sighed. He supposed that he toyed with Anthony a lot. The constant touches and sweet whispers, besides all Anthony was used to was more physical sex. Alastor kissed him gently. "When you're eighteen, I promise I will give you everything that you need...just let me hold you." Alastor whispered, holding Anthony tightly. 

Anthony smiled brightly. It wasn't much the promise of sex, it was the fact that Alastor wanted to keep this going for two years. Two years of being held and loved and perfectly happy. Anthony leaned in and kissed Alastor deeply. "How about...when we get home...I'll run us a bath...we can light some candles and relax, maybe listen to the radio." Anthony suggested, holding Alastor's hand. 

"Why that's a marvelous idea my dear." Alastor praised. Walking Anthony towards the dead bodies behind him. Cleaned the blood and worked hard to get the bodies out of the way. Alastor harvested some of the meet to cook with. They dragged the bodies outside, walking into the dark woods in order to throw them in the water. Crocs will surely eat up the body, or at least law enforcement would be far too concerned with other crimes that are much easier to solve. 

__________________________________

"Ah…" Anthony sighed leaning against Alastor's chest in the warm water. Sure this could seem a bit...sexual...but this wasn't. Alastor had to get in the bath with Anthony one night in order to keep him safe. A severe panic attack hit Anthony in the middle of a bath, Alastor climbed in to calm him down and it soon became a regular occurrence. Usually it was to help Anthony clean up after a rough night with a client, or to relax after a long day. 

Soft jazz played in the background as Alastor wrapped his arms around Anthony's waist. "How y' feelin'?" Alastor whispered, holding Anthony close. 

"Eh, I neva liked doin' pop's dirty work...but this was different." Anthony sighed, unsure about how to feel about this. He murdered two people, but they hurt him. Alastor would have done worse anyway…

"Y' looked ravishin'." Alastor whispered, cleaning off Anthony gently. His skin was so smooth…

"Why do I feel so happy…" Anthony asked gently, helping Alastor get the blood off of him. 

"Those...boys...deserved what dey got." Alastor spit turning Anthony's head to look at him. "'S okay, yer okay, dats what matters." Alastor sighed, pulling Anthony into a small kiss. It was short but still held as much passion as the first. Alastor's smile fell, worry replaced it as he looked over the young boy. 

Anthony smiled gently, his eyes were soft as he poked Alastor's cheeks. "C'mon smiles...you're never fully dressed without a smile." Anthony sighed, doing his best to force his own smile. 

Alastor sighed softly, cupping the young boy's cheek. "Ne te force pas, ne souris pour moi que quand tu es la plus heureuse, ma chérie." Alastor spoke softly, the French falling off his tongue so fluently. 

"Uh..what?" Anthony asked gently." 

"Hmm...it will do you good to learn my language darling." Alastor teased, refusing to disclose the tender moment. 

"Well fine then...fallo a modo tuo stronzo…" Anthony pouted, crossing his arms. 

Though Alastor did not understand what he said, he still smiled and pulled the young boy closer. "Maintenant ange, ne sois pas fâché avec moi." Alastor teased. 

"What are you saying!" Anthony giggled, trying to force his smile down.

"Tu n'aimes pas ça?" 

Anthony just growled, rolling his eyes while he tried to control his laughter. "Stop using French on me! Sembra che tu stia cercando di entrare nei miei pantaloni!" 

"C'est juste puisque tu parles Italien." Alastor shrugged. 

Anthony got up from the bath, flipping off Alastor as he walked out. "Fuck off!" He laughed, leaving Alastor with a gleeful smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne te force pas, ne souris pour moi que quand tu es la plus heureuse, ma chérie. (Don't force yourself, only smile for me when you're the happiest, my dear.)
> 
> fallo a modo tuo stronzo (have it your way asshole)
> 
> maintenant ange, ne sois pas fâché avec moi. (Now angel, do not be cross with me)
> 
> tu n'aimes pas ça (do you not like it?)
> 
> Sembra che tu stia cercando di entrare nei miei pantaloni (are you trying to get into my pants?)
> 
> c'est juste puisque tu parles italien. (It's only fair since you used Italian on me.)
> 
> I used Google Translate!
> 
> Please leave any recommendations or advice for future firsts for this couple!


	4. First Time Getting Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alastor gets sick Anthony has to fight down his growing fears to treat him.

November 17th, 1929

Alastor woke up with a groan. His throat ached and his head was pounding. A small chill had run through New Orleans, causing the weather to drop quite severely to what they were used to. Alastor also had to go out looking for Anthony, the boy didn't return home until past midnight, causing Alastor to go out in the cold. A sore cough ran through his throat. He groaned at the fire burning in his throat as he heard the shower run. Funny, Anthony wasn't usually up this early. That was until he looked over to the small clock and realized it was past ten. "Dear heavens…" Alastor groaned, subjected to another sore cough. 

Anthony stepped out of the shower, his hair dripping as he dried off with his towel. "Ah! Good mornin' sleepy head." Anthony cheered, pulling out a simple outfit to wear for the day. "I thought we'd-" Anthony turned around as he was buttoning up his shirt, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the sickly looking man. "Merda santa, ya look terrible." Anthony commented, walking over to place a hand against his forehead. Before he could feel his skin, Alastor said up to avoid his touch. 

"No need…" A horrid cough escaped his throat once more. "I am...quite alright…" Alastor groaned, moving to get out of bed. 

Anthony glared as he grabbed the man's shoulders. "Stop it." He ordered, placing a hand to the man's forehead then cheek. "Holy fuck! Ya burnin' up!" Anthony cried, fear filling his heart. What if it was...no. No he wouldn't have the flu, just a fever. "Stay in bed." Anthony ordered, finishing getting dressed as Alastor groaned. "I don't wanna hear it. Ya ain't getting outta bed today." Anthony sighed, making sure Alastor laid back down before walking into their small kitchen. 

Anthony sighed as he began to make the tea his nana would swear upon whenever he was sick. It was a simple herbal tea with sage, thyme, and mint. It wasn't sweet enough for Anthony, but he couldn't pretend it didn't work. His nana was one of those superstitious ladies who would have a remedy or reason for absolutely everything. He let the water boil as he heard the floor creak gently. "Better have a good reason for gettin' outta bed…" Anthony warned, sprinkling in the dried herbs into the water. 

Alastor let out a weak breath, trying to push down the urge to cough. "D-darling...I jus' can't sit 'n bed all day…" Alastor said weakly, trying to get his notes in order for his upcoming show. 

"Nah, get back in bed now. I'll let Husky know that yer gonna stay home today. I won't go out hookin' tonight." Anthony reasoned, pouring the tea in a cup for Alastor. "Here drink this." Anthony sighed, holding up the cup for his boyfriend. 

Alastor eyed the tea suspiciously, he reasoned gently and took a sip of the tea. He gagged in response, pushing the tea away. "Too sweet…" He moaned, sniffing gently. Groaning due to his sore throat, he continued reading over the notes. 

Anthony snorted out a short laugh. "This is too sweet? Fine...raw garlic it is…" Anthony sighed, reaching for the cupboard.

"Garlic? Dat's a bit...odd." Alastor commented.

"Hey! Don't question Nana Viola." Anthony smiled, slicing garlic gently. "She would make me chew on this...blech.." Anthony grimaced, holding out some pieces for Alastor to eat. The older man groaned, reluctantly taking a piece as he chewed slowly. The intense flavor made him harshly gag and cough, but it was better than whatever his lover was trying to poison him with before. "Alright, why don't ya take a hot shower...we can cuddle an' listen t' the radio." Anthony offered, pushing the sickly man towards the bedroom. 

After a particularly harsh cough, Alastor finally nodded, trudging towards their shared bedroom. While he heard the shower turn on, Anthony began to make some of the chicken soup his mama would make. Nana was more of a harsh superstitious lady when it came to being sick, his mama was more gentle and caring when he and his siblings were sick. Once Archie got so sick he was bedridden for two weeks, his mama was by his side all hours of the day. 

Once the soup was cooking, he walked into the bedroom and laid out some pajamas and a robe for Alastor. Walking back to the kitchen to finish cooking the food. Once it was done, he poured some in a bowl for Alastor and walked back to see him sitting down. "Hey Smiles...eat this. Mama was a lot softer…" He whispered, handing Alastor the bowl. "What is it?" 

The older man grumbled as he sniffed his nose. "Should be takin' care 'f y' dear…" Alastor mumbled, bringing some of the soup to his lips for a small taste. "Delicious, mon ange…" Alastor commented, turning his head so he can cough. 

Anthony almost laughed at this. "Yer the one sick. Come on Al~ don't ya wanna spend the day with me?" 

Alastor nodded gently, leaning forward to take another sip of the warm soup. "I don' like bein' sick." Alastor groaned. Sure he hasn't been sick much before. Daddy made sure that he kept quiet whenever he was sick as a child. "Tell me somethin' Anthony…" Alastor sighed, drinking more of the delicious soup. 

"Like what?" 

"Y' said y' wanted t' be in de picture shows…" Alastor started, setting the soup aside so he could lean into Anthony, who was absently running his fingers through Alastor's hair. 

Anthony nodded, pulling Alastor in close. He could feel Alastor's heart racing, but he just held him, running soothing circles on his clothed skin. "Yeah...I love the movies...mama used t' take us all the time…" Anthony paused. Remembering how he was so excited to go, mama and Molly would dress up so pretty. Anthony had always been so jealous. "We let mama go see a private show before she died...Molly and I were devastated...but Archie…" Anthony paused, taking a deep breath. "Part of him died that day...I've never seen someone so close to a parent in my life…" 

"I thought y' were de close one…" Alastor turned his head to cough. 

"We were...she was always so tender...so forgiving…" Anthony smiled. "She...she bought me a dress one year for my birthday...beautiful pink number, while lace over the sleeves…" Anthony smiled, only eight years old and already so different. "Archie...would cry...cry at all hours in the night 'cause of what pops would make him do...mama would hold him, sing him to sleep...her last wish was that he took care of us. He followed that wish to the letter." Anthony said bitterly. 

"Why so angry dear…" Alastor whispered. 

"He would...clean me up after pops beat me...he would bandage me up an' make me somethin' t' eat...Molly...he would put her t' bed whenever she fell asleep on the couch...he would do whatever pops wanted, t' try and leave her and I out of it…" Anthony frowned, guilt rising in his throat. Archie and Molly must be so worried…

"You're much prettier when y' smile chéri…" Alastor sighed, reaching up to pet Anthony's cheek. 

Anthony smiled as he pulled the covers over the two of them. Alastor sighed as his eyes became heavy, possibly due to the fact he was sick, but also Anthony petting his hair was a large factor as well. "Go ahead an' rest Al...I got ya…" Anthony whispered, placing a kiss against Alastor's forehead. He was still burning up, but he'll get better. He has too…"I love ya Al...per favore rimettiti bambino…" Anthony whispered, a soft sob escaping him. 

Though Alastor was sleeping, Anthony could swear he felt a soft kiss to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. 
> 
> Alastor is fine, Anthony just has some bad memories. 
> 
> I feel Archie would have a lot on his   
> shoulders. 
> 
> Per favore rimettiti bambino (please get better baby)
> 
> Please leave recommendations!


	5. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony tries to get Alastor in the holiday season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like Christmas!
> 
> There is making out in this chapter, but that's it.

December 15th, 1929  
10 days before Christmas

"I can feel yer excitement dear…" Alastor sighed, flipping through his daily paper. His black coffee steamed in front of him as Anthony sipped his dangerously sugary one. "May I ask what has got y' so thrilled?" Alastor smiled, peering at his partner curiously.

Anthony practically jumped out of his seat as his boyfriend put down the paper. "What are we gonna do?"

Alastor peered at Anthony with great curiosity. "For what?" He sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Anthony's smile faltered slightly. "Christmas…" Anthony spoke, his mind growing of fond memories in the past. 

Alastor rolled his eyes with a side. "Ah, such a waste 'f time an' money…" Alastor explained, picking up his newspaper to continue reading. "Don' know why everyone's so excited 'bout it…" 

Anthony's smile dropped completely. "W-what do ya mean? Ya get presents! An' there is a huge dinner...dancin'..." Anthony explained. Fear rising in his chest. He took a big chunk of their money in order to get Alastor a gift. He had a huge dinner planned out, gonna invite Husk and his girl over. The perfect evening. "I mean...I ain't the best Catholic, but ya gotta admit it's fun…" Anthony smiled, getting up to pour himself more coffee. 

Alastor hummed as he eyed his lover. "Maybe for y' ange. We could do all of those things any day of the year, why jus' dis one day?" Alastor explained simply, a deep feeling in his chest that Anthony wouldn't like his answer. "I suppose, as a child it was tolerable." Alastor shrugged. 

"'Cause it's Christmas!" Anthony cheered happily. "Listen, I ain't about the whole Jesus shit, sure Nana must be rolling in her grave when I say that...but it's fun. Mama would take us ice-skating, an' me an' Molls would sing songs. We would wake up early for presents, mama would always make us an amazing breakfast." Anthony went on and on, talking about all sorts of traditions and games that he and his family would play, even pops got in on the celebration. "Come on, ya can't think of one good memory?" 

Alastor put his paper down with a sigh, thinking thoughtfully if there was a memorable Christmas. "My ma' made me an outfit one year...a beautiful button down shirt, dress pants, new shoes. I suppose dat was nice." The older man smiled. 

"Please celebrate with me…" 

Alastor sighed and shook his head. "I jus' don't see de point mon chéri...ma was never religious, we didn't have de money, why celebrate it now?" Alastor questioned, getting up and walking out of the room. 

Anthony sighed as he rested his hand against his palm. He got up gently, walking out of the small house in order to find something. There wouldn't be a lot of Christmas decorations, but he didn't mind. There might be a tree or something. He wasn't able to find much except a few ribbons and newspapers he could use as wrapping paper. Alastor never spoke much about his past, but maybe this will get him to cheer up. 

The day had a warm sun, a nice walk was just what Anthony needed. His present for Alastor maybe wasn't enough, though it was expensive...maybe just one more thing. He walked into a small fabric store, looking all around until he found a beautiful deep red fabric. He wasn't the best at sewing...only basic shit for when he got a tear in his pants or something small. 

"Hello sir! How can I help you?" A small old lady cheered, walking up to a frightened Anthony. "That's a beautiful fabric." She commented. 

"O-oh..yeah, I guess." Anthony sighed. 

"I'm not stupid boy. He'll love it." The lady whispered, looking around gently. 

Anthony's eyes widened, ducting down to match her gaze. "Y-you think so? I don't know much about sewing…" Anthony whispered gently, his smile dropped as his hands shook. 

"I can make you a fine suit from this. Maybe with this black and bright red." The old lady spoke, gesturing towards some fabric sitting on a separate wrack. 

Anthony smiled brightly, only for it to falter as he grabbed his wallet. "I-I don't have enough ma'am...I couldn't." Anthony sighed, getting up to leave. In the corner of his eye he noticed the old woman grabbing rows of fabric. "M-ma'am.." 

"Hush boy, you don't have to pay a dime." The old lady smiled gently. 

"W-why?"

"My daughter was taken away for loving a woman. I see you two walking, how anyone could be fooled by such a silly disguise." The old woman rolled her eyes. A faint blush spread across Anthony's cheeks. "I will make you a fine suit." She reassured, tucking the fabric away. "I used to know his mother, such a lovely woman." The woman complimented. 

"Y-you know Alastor?" Anthony smiled gently. 

The old woman nodded. "Yes, he used to sit in the shop reading. Such a troubled young boy. I am happy that he found someone." She smiled. "Your order should be ready by the 24th. 

"On Christmas, I'm holding a dinner. Would you please come?" Anthony invited. 

The woman smiled and nodded. "Call me Magdeleine dear boy…" She smiled gently, leaving Anthony to smile and walk out with a new feeling. 

Sure it wasn't that much, but maybe this could be a nice Christmas…

__________________________________

December 19th, 1929  
6 days until Christmas

Anthony wrote on a scrap piece of paper everything he would need for the dinner. He would make Jambalaya, something Italian...then maybe dessert. He hummed some popular Christmas songs as he continued to write down whatever came to mind. A warm smile tugged on his lips as a pair of hands rested on his shoulders. 

"What are y' writin'?" Alastor spoke gently, placing a gentle kiss to Anthony's cheek. 

"The menu for dinner next week." Anthony smiled. "Jambalaya, yer favorite!" Anthony cheered, holding out the sheet for Alastor to look at. 

The older man shook his head as he sat across from his lover. "Why so much food? Isn't it only goin' t' us?" Alastor questioned quietly, figuring that Anthony was just making more for left overs. 

"We're havin' guests! Husk an' Sarah, Magdeleine, do ya have any other friends?" Anthony questioned, his smile bright and wide. 

Alastor's eyes widened, his smile dropped completely. "M-Magdeleine?" He asked quietly, his heart hammered in his chest. "When did y' meet?" Alastor whispered, avoiding Anthony's gaze. 

"Ran into her, she was at the store an' asked about ya." Anthony lied, scratching something off his paper. 

Alastor clenched his teeth. He was lying. "What did she say?" He whispered, trying to keep his voice low. Anger rose inside of him as he stared at the young boy in front of him. 

"She said she used t' know ya ma...not much else." Anthony looked up and his smile fell instantly. "A-Al? What's wrong?" Anthony asked gently, reaching forward to grab the older man's hand. 

Alastor let out a short sigh, his smile returning slightly. He grabbed the pale hand in front of him, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Nothin' mon ange.. " 

"What's that mean?" Anthony asked with a smile. He didn't know any French, but whenever Alastor called him that name, something warm built up in his chest. 

"Angel. My angel." Alastor smiled, moving so he could sit closer to his beau. 

A deep blush spread across Anthony's face as he avoided the older man's gaze. "I'm hardly an angel…" He whispered, biting his lip to try and stop the growing smile. 

Alastor leaned in and kissed Anthony gently. "You're de most angelic person I've met." Alastor whispered. That warmth returned to Anthony quickly, his skin felt hot whenever Alastor touched him. Though it made him sad that he was always wearing gloves, it was nice to be held. Alastor sighed as he rubbed Anthony's cheek gently. "I only wish y' told me 'bout people comin' sooner." 

Anthony looked at Alastor with begging eyes. "Please celebrate with me…" 

With a shake to his head, Alastor declined. "No, my dear. Though I hope y' have an amazing time." He said genuinely, trying to ignore the look of defeat on Anthony's face. He watched as Anthony walked into their room with a sigh. Getting up from his seat, he picked up the kitchen a little, trying to clear his mind from Anthony's disappointment, he simply just didn't enjoy celebrating such a useless event. 

The man stood walked out the door, deciding to take a walk in order to clear his mind. The air was still very warm, despite the small chill that coated the air. Guilt filled his heart as he walked, he was in the right. Anthony shouldn't make him celebrate something that he didn't want. That thought sat heavy upon Alastor's shoulders, but why couldn't he shake the feeling that this was wrong. He continued to walk down the street, his ears being filled with dull songs and general cheerfulness that came with this time of year. The older man rolled his eyes in annoyance, how could people even be thinking about presents and parties and all the other pointless things that come along with this holiday during a time like this. 

Though, despite the bitterness running through him he couldn't help but smile at a young boy who was playing with his little sister. His clothes were tattered and worn, dirt covered his knees and face, but he was still happy. Alastor rolled his eyes with a groan, immediately walking towards an old music store that was on the brink of closing down. 

__________________________________

December 24th  
One day until Christmas 

"Hey!" Anthony cheered, welcoming in Husk and a very pregnant Sarah to the small home. He'd been working all day, cooking, cleaning, making the house seem warm for the dinner that they were having. Alastor still opted out of celebrating with them, instead sitting in their room to read. "Make yourself at home! I got snacks on the counter. Husk there is booze for you. Sarah I got water for you." Anthony explained, helping the sweet girl sit down. 

"Thank you." She whispered, rubbing her swollen belly. 

Husk took a beer and sat next down to his girlfriend, a faint smile across his cheeks. He rubbed her shoulder gently. "Where is the shithead?" He spoke gruffly, looking around for Alastor. 

Anthony sighed. His shoulders slumped as he looked towards his room. "He's-" They all jumped as a knock was heard from the door. Anthony jumped up to answer it, he opened the door with a smile, revealing Magdeleine. Husk nearly spit out his drink with surprise. "Welcome!" 

Magdeleine stepped in gently, handing Anthony the nicely wrapped box with a wink. Anthony smiled brightly, going to put away the box in the closet. "Where is Alastor?" She asked gently, a hopeful tone in her voice. 

Anthony sighed gently. "I-I'll go get him." He smiled, guiding the old woman inside the home. He walked into their room, his eyes setting on Alastor heavily invested in his book. "A-Al? Magdeleine is here…" Anthony called, watching Alastor's eye twitch slightly. 

"Is she now?" Alastor grumbled, turning the page of his book. 

"Please come out, everyone will love t' see ya." Anthony pleaded, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Alastor sighed with annoyance, putting his book down to face his lover. "Christmas 's not an enjoyable time for me Anthony. Y' invited her. I don' wanna be apart of dis." Alastor explained, sitting up to rub his love's back. 

"I made jambalaya…" Anthony whispered, a pleading tone in his voice. 

"It smells delicious mon ange." Alastor tried to find a middle ground. Why was Anthony so insistent about a mediocre event. He sighed gently as Anthony walked out of the room. He heard a laugh run out through the kitchen, a content smile spread across his lips, at least he was having fun. Magdeleine wasn't really to blame for Alastor's personality, but he couldn't stand to see her, alive that is. 

Anthony walked to the kitchen with a sigh, receiving a glare from Husk. Apparently he hit a nerve. "Who's ready for dinner!" Anthony cheered. Gathering plates for their few guests. He filled their plates as they all talked. Magdeleine told some fond stories from when Alastor was young. Sarah and Husk spoke of names that they decided on. Though he seemed pretty distant from the conversation. The dinner of course was praised and they all just seemed to have a good time. The young boy continued to glance towards the door that remained shut throughout the night. 

Christmas music played on the radio as they danced throughout the small living room. They all got an earful of Anthony and Husk's drunken singing. Anthony practically shouted the words as Husk grumbled along, receiving giggles from his darling Sarah and a gleeful smile from Magdeleine. Once the girls went to the kitchen to grab dessert, Anthony pulled Husk aside. "Why 's Alastor so upset at Magdeleine?" Anthony whispered, Husk sighed deeply. 

"She encouraged him to come out...got him beat up by kids at school and by his pops, Josephine never let Alastor near her again…" Husk explained, noticing how Anthony's eyes widened with horror. 

"B-but...she jus' believed 'n him…" Anthony protested, looking towards the locked door. 

Husk shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. "Maybe so, but it doesn't change what happened…" Husk sighed, walking towards Sarah who was trying to balance plates of pie in her arms. 

Anthony's lip quivered, looking around as his heart hammered in his chest. Releasing a short sob, he ran outside, sliding against the frame of the house while whining his tears away. He shook gently as he heard the door open slowly. "Mon ange?" 

The teenager looked away, hugging himself close as Alastor sat next to him. "People will see. Ya should head back inside." Anthony said bitterly. Hating how he couldn't help but continue to cry. His breath hitched as he felt Alastor place a hand on his back. "I didn't want to hurt you…" The young boy whispered. 

"Why is this so important to you?" Alastor whispered. 

"I jus' wanna have fun with ya. I wanted t' make ya happy. I made yer fuckin' favorite...got ya a present. Why won't ya jus' have fun with me?" Anthony asked desperately, The young boy gripped onto Alastor's shirt harshly, wanting ever so desperately to get him to come to the party. "I can ask Magdeleine to leave, please Al…"

Alastor sighed gently, he slowly started to nod until he whispered a quick 'okay'. "You don't have to ask her to leave...I'll be fine…" Alastor smiled, pulling a weeping Anthony to his feet. "Whipe away those tears now, you'll get a headache." The tenderness from his voice seemed to calm the young boy down greatly. After a few deep breaths, the teenager was escorted back into the home with Alastor's hand on the small of his back. "I decided to join you all in the fun." He announced, avoiding eyes with the teary old woman in front of him. 

"Hello, Magdeleine...Merry Christmas…" Alastor sighed. A content smile on his face as Sarah passed him a serving of the Jambalaya from earlier. Taking a rather large bite, he praised Anthony as always and tried his best to join in the fun. Despite the cheesy music playing and the over bearing joy that was running through the house, it was nice. Anthony continued to gift them with his 'musical' talent, though no one seemed to mind that he slurred some of the words and was basically screaming through them. 

Alastor even talked to Magdeleine, apologizing once he heard about her daughter. A foreign feeling ran through his heart as they caught up, it felt like he was a boy again, running through her small fabric shop and trying to steal the candy she set out for customers. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he previously thought, and just hoped that with the progressive nature of their small town that he would be accepted for who he was. She left the party early, but he let the old woman hug him and give him a small box of needle and thread as a gift. 

Husk and Sarah soon left after that. Husk fell over drunk and Sarah had to help get him home. That left Anthony to clean everything by himself. Currently he was washing dishes while Alastor watched him. "I have t' admit. I did have fun." Alastor smiled, pulling Anthony by the waist into his chest. 

"Gotta warn me, before ya do that." Anthony whispered, his face flushing against Alastor's grip. "Gonna make me think ya want somethin' when ya grab me like that." Anthony whimpered, feeling how Alastor's hands ran over his hips. 

"I can't give y' what y' want. Touchin'...dat enough for y'?" Alastor whispered, removing the plate from Anthony's hand. 

A quick nod later, they made their way into the bedroom. As Anthony tried to unbutton Alastor's shirt, the older man paused. After a gentle smile, the teenager pulled him into a deep kiss, whimpering at the way Alastor's hands moved over his torso. "A-Al~" Anthony whispered, cupping the man's face to pull him closer. Though once his legs wrapped around the dark man's waist, everything stopped. Alastor pulled away in a slight panic, leaving his hand on the boy's hip. 

"Let me touch you…" Alastor begged, using his fake voice for a sense of gravity. 

Anthony only nodded, leaving his arms open for Alastor to do what he wanted. Alastor moved slow, kissing his beau as a hand slowly trailed up his torso. The older man relished in the noises leaving Anthony's mouth. He was beautiful, angelic, the embodiment of perfection, there was absolutely no other way to describe it. Once again, Alastor moved at his own pace, planting kisses and soft touches across his neck. A sense of pride filled him as Anthony whispered his name gently. He wasn't some John for the young boy, and he wanted Anthony to know that. To know that his body was never to be taken advantage of like so many had treated it before. 

"C-can I?" Anthony whispered, lifting his arms slightly, wanting to desperately hold his love. After a slow nod, the teenager wrapped his hands through Alastor's red locks. An audible moan left Anthony's lips as his lover's hand ran down his thigh. Though after his eyes fluttered open, he noticed how visibly uncomfortable Alastor truly was. He gently pushed Alastor away, receiving guilty eyes from his partner. 

"Was it dat bad?" Alastor questioned gently, refraining from touching Anthony anymore. 

"N-no! No babe, it was perfect. I jus' wanna wait til yer ready." Anthony smiled, kissing his cheek gently. 

Alastor gave him a knowing smirk, pulling him down so that the boy's head rested on his chest. Dark fingers ran through platinum blonde locks as they both drifted off to sleep gently.

__________________________________

December 25th, 1929  
Christmas day

Anthony woke up gently. Noticing immediately that the bed was empty, though that was normal for most mornings. The smell of coffee and breakfast hit him like a brick. He got up quickly, going to brush his teeth before running to face Alastor. "Yer cookin'!" Anthony cheered, the eggs and potatoes making his stomach growl deeply. "Thank ya, babe." Anthony winked as he kissed his love. 

Alastor laughed gently, he really was just like a child. "Merry Christmas, dear." He smiled gently as he placed the food on a plate.

Anthony returned the gesture, though was much less graceful as he dug in to the food. "This is so good…" He nearly moaned after swallowing his first bite. "Oh! I almost forgot." Anthony whispered. Getting up and getting a neatly wrapped box from the closet. 

Alastor returned the favor, going to their room and grabbing his own present from under the bed. "Here y' are darling." Alastor smiled, trading presents with the young boy. He waited in anticipation as Anthony ripped through the paper with ease. His eyes widening with joy as he noticed the trumpet case before him. 

"No way!" Anthony cheered, opening the case to see a gently used trumpet. It was so beautiful though. He picked it up quickly, blowing into it as he cringed at the untuned mess. "Thank ya!" Anthony cheered. Wrapping his arms around Alastor's shoulders, pressing repeated kisses over his face. 

Alastor laughed gently. Turning to his own present, opening the wrapping with a lot more grace than the other. His hands stilled as the most beautiful red suit stared back at him in awe. He could immediately tell that Anthony didn't make it. The stitching was all too precise for it to belong to Anthony's hand. That didn't stop his heart filling with warmth as he ran a gentle finger across the suit. "Anthony…" he whispered, though he couldn't fathom much else. Instead repeating his name like a prayer on his tongue. 

Anthony looked at him with fondness. He moved closer to the man, leaning his head on Alastor's shoulder with love. "I love ya Alastor…" Anthony whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your recommendations!


	6. First Time Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Alastor and Anthony wants to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains panic attacks, and murder. 
> 
> Thank you to Wintergreen_Tictac for the idea!

January 7th, 1930

Alastor was weird. 

Anthony couldn't place it, but he wasn't talking much and he was spending much more time away from Anthony. It wasn't like him to not say anything at all for an entire day. Right now he was sitting on their bed, thinking of what could be wrong with him. He couldn't be sick, his show was still going great, they weren't in any trouble, what could be wrong with him? Dark thoughts plagued the young boy's mind, what ifs rang in his ears as he panicked. What if Alastor was tired of him, what if he wasn't loved anymore? What if he hated him? What if he said something wrong? What if he was uncomfortable with him? Over and over these thoughts clouded over him as he sat on the edge of their bed. They were supposed to go dancing later this evening, maybe that would cheer him up? 

Anthony's head snapped up, Alastor walked quietly in their room, a sad smile stretched across his cheeks as he looked at the young man. "Good afternoon Anthony." He whispered, grabbing his notes for his show and walking out without saying much else. Anthony's lip quivered as he watched the older man go away. 

His head rested in his hands. Fighting back the urge to either cry or break something. Instead he swallowed his pride and followed Alastor into the kitchen. "Babe?" He called out, running his fingers across the table. 

"Yes, dear?" Alastor spoke gently. His voice was strained and tired. As if he was angry about something. "You seem upset, might I suggest a walk?" Alastor questioned, not looking up from his notes. 

This hit Anthony like a train. First he was using his fake voice, second if Anthony was upset he always comforted him in a kind and nurturing way. "N-nah...j-jus' wonderin' if yer okay?" The young boy pushed out, hugging himself closely. 

"I am as dandy as ever." Alastor smiled, jotting something down in his notes. 

"Are you excited for tonight?" His voice was full of hope. 

A short nod. 

Anthony sighed heavily, a smirk ran across his lips as he moved towards Alastor. He pushed the chair away, settling on Alastor's lap gently. "How about some lovin'?" Anthony whispered gently, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, though he was met with a hand pushing him back. 

"Get off me, Anthony." The older man sighed heavily. Pushing Anthony off of him until he was standing securely. 

Anthony looked at him with hurt eyes, he never rejected his touch in such a way before. "I-I should uh, make sure I look swell for t'night…" Anthony spoke softly, slipping out of the room quickly. He had a few hours to get ready, but it would take a while to cheer himself up. The teenager sat in their bed, hugging himself gently as he noticed his love walk inside. 

"Anthony." 

He looked at the older man, a soft smile on his lips as Alastor walked towards him and gave him a chaste kiss. "Why don't ya come spend time with me?" Anthony asked gently, holding onto Alastor's suspenders so he couldn't walk away. 

"Isn't that the point of tonight?" Alastor said coldly. Gently pulling away from the young boy. 

Anthony felt his heart squeeze as he went to hug himself. "Y-yeah…" He mumbled, wiping a stray tear that fell down his cheek. "Better go get ready." He mumbled, getting up to go get in the shower. Alastor must've been tired of him, usually Anthony had to ask for space from him and now he will barely even look at him. Anthony would deny it, but he could swear he heard a sob from outside of the bathroom. 

______________________________________________________

Anthony worked hard on his appearance. He tried his best to please Alastor. His past offered some trauma, so it made sense that pleasing Alastor came before anything else. He made sure that his makeup was perfect, his hair held a slight curl, the same black dress he wore during their first dance. Tonight he was determined to make things perfect, the place was supposed to be the best speakeasy in New Orleans. Apparently an old friend of his used to run it before she passed away. As he finished putting on his shoes, he heard Alastor walk out of the bathroom wearing the red suit he had made for Christmas. 

Anthony's heart swelled as he noticed how nicely the suit fit him. "Oh, Al…" He whispered, running his hands over the fabric. It fitted him so nicely. Alastor's attitude seemed to switch completely. He was practically drooling over Anthony, spinning him and commenting on how nice he looked. 

Because you're dressed like a girl. 

The thought rang in Anthony's head as Alastor gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. Surely he was just thinking crazy, Alastor had no problem with him being male...he would yell at Anthony for the slightest mention of any derogatory words that left the young boy's mouth. Anthony gave him a sweet smile, pushing the dark thoughts down as he hooked his arm with Alastor's. 

The speakeasy was quite nice. Even cops were there, which wasn't a huge surprise. Anthony wasted no time in ordering drinks for the two of them. Something fruity and complex for himself and scotch for Alastor. "This place is really nice Al~" Anthony cooed sipping on his drink as he listened to the music play. "Yer friend has swell taste." He smiled, sitting on Alastor's lap. One good thing about the Roaring Twenties was that women weren't just seen as innocent souls and had a sexual dangerous side to them. This gave Anthony the perfect excuse to touch Alastor as much as possible. 

"Yes I suppose she did." Alastor commented, trying his best to smile for his dear Anthony. He held the boy close to him, occasionally taking a sip of scotch until Anthony dragged him to the dance floor. Of course his dancing was much more loose and provocative, though Alastor didn't seem to mind as he tried his best to join in with the dance. Another thing Anthony noticed was that Alastor was stumbling, he never ever faltered no matter how complicated the steps were. 

"Smiles? Ya okay?" Anthony asked, pausing to catch his breath. 

Alastor just smiled and brushed his hair back. "Of course my dear. Why don't we grab a bite?" Alastor offered, bringing the young boy over to one of the booths. The menu had nothing special, just some simple Creole dishes, though neither of the boys were complaining. "Tell me about work." Alastor offered, his leg bouncing rapidly. 

Anthony paused but just shrugged. "Uh, okay? 'S fine I guess, some John's get pretty rough, but ya know shit fucking happens." Anthony shrugged, noticing the obvious discomfort on Alastor's face. "Come on, ya never ask about work. Ya look like ya about to fucking spill yer guts Al." Anthony glared, crossing his arms in suspicion. 

Alastor just shook his head and whispered a quiet 'I'm fine'. The date went pretty well. Anthony even got to steal a few kisses from Alastor, which of course was always a win in his book. The boys walked back to their home in silence, the occasional question came up now and then. The younger of the boys tried to push it off onto his aching feet or full stomach, though he knew something was wrong. He knew his love was hurting in some sort of way, but Anthony couldn't help but blame himself for it. When he was sitting on the bed, stripping off his dress, he couldn't help but bite his lip in an attempt not to cry. 

When Alastor stripped of his suit he couldn't help but sigh while seeing the broken boy in front of him trying not to crumble. "Anthony, you're not smiling. Was tonight not enjoyable?" Alastor asked gently, gently grabbing the boy's chin so he could look him in the eye. 

Anthony nodded, doing his best attempt to smile. Though when he did a sob broke out from him, his arms wrapping around to hug himself. "Do you love me?" Anthony asked gently. Waiting for the undeniable truth, that he wasn't enough and that he was just tired and worn. Instead he felt a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

"Of course, mon ange. Let's just get some rest." Alastor smiled, pulling the young boy towards him. 

Anthony would try to deny it, but he swore that Alastor pushed him away once Anthony was asleep. 

______________________________________________________

Anthony jumped up as he heard a crash from the kitchen. When he rushed to see what was the matter he only saw Alastor with red eyes and fresh tears running down his face. "A-Alastor?" Anthony gasped, rushing towards the older man who was trying to hide his face. 

"Anthony." Alastor sobbed. Curling into a small ball as he was lifted into the teenager's lap. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ma', ya gotta take y' medicine." Alastor whispered, pushing the bottle of pills to an old woman. 

There was little response as the woman just looked up ever so slightly towards Alastor. Her eyes were lost and vacant, her smile gone, the only reassurance was that she was able to grab Alastor's hand. 

"Ma'...d' y' know who I am?" Alastor whispered, looking into his mother's eyes for any sign. 

A short nod.

"Say my name ma'." 

When the woman wasn't able to say anything, Alastor gave a deep sigh as he tried to push the pills towards her. The doctors said it was just old age and a rough life catching up to her, but this was different. Her body was almost breaking down. She forgot how to walk, sometimes talk, now her eating was being affected. She couldn't remember her own name, Alastor, the name of her fabric store, the name of the country she was born in. Sometimes she forgot where she was and would wake up screaming. She would forget what she was doing or she would fall from exhaustion. This couldn't be just from old age. 

Alastor helped his ma' into bed. He changed her clothes, brushed her hair, fed her dinner. After the third time she fell out of bed or soiled her sheets Alastor began to share a room with her. Most nights he didn't sleep, she needed to be taken care of. 

Alastor pulled the covers over her. She offered him a sad smile as he sat next to her on the bed. His own exhaustion and worry was taking over at this point, sometimes he would fall asleep in the middle of writing notes for his show. Other times he would snap at anyone for even asking him if he's eaten yet. "Alastor…" His mother whispered, patting his hand gently. "Do not cry my dear." She whispered. Sometimes her speech were better than others, though it could be her trying for him. 

"Of course not ma'." He smiled, nodding his head as he adjusted her covers. 

"I want to die…" She whispered. 

Alastor's movements paused as he stared at his mother. "Ma' you'll get better. Stop talking nonsense." Alastor waved off, adjusting his shirt, an old habit he picked up. 

"Y' can't keep livin' like dis." His mother pleaded, her Haitian accent coming out more clearly. 

"Ma'-"

"Alastor." She snapped, grabbing onto his hand. "Please…" She begged, looking at her son with teary eyes. "Y' ain't livin' y' life. Settle down, find a nice girl, live y' life. The good Lord will take care of me." 

"I can't lose y' ma'." Alastor begged, shaking his head. 

"Y' won't. Please Alastor, let me die. I'll be okay." She begged. Receiving a sigh from Alastor. 

The next moments would be engraved in Alastor's memories for the rest of his life. He took a pillow from the side and placed it over her face. Her gasps and struggling haunted Alastor as sobs filled the room. His own face pressed into the pillow, trying to stop the scream that ripped through his throat. When her body finally stilled, he crumpled to the ground. Sobs escaped his throat as he hugged himself close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alastor! Hey!" Anthony called out, pulling the older man onto his lap as he hugged him as tightly as he could. Sobs and whimpers continued to fill the room as Alastor clawed at Anthony's back. "Shh...it's okay. Everythin' 's goin' t' be okay." He whispered gently, rocking his body back and forth. "Let it out…" Anthony whispered, rubbing the older man's back softly as he peppered kisses over his shoulders. His own tears fell down his cheeks as his heart ached for this man. 

"D-don't leave me!" Alastor cried, trying to get as much as Anthony's warmth, afraid at any moment he would disappear. "I-I killed her!" He sobbed, the horror of his mother dying returning back to him. 

"It's okay…" Anthony cried. His hand trailing up to Alastor's hair so he could pet him gently. "Tell me what ya need." He whispered. Not making any movements or judgements. He didn't need to know who Alastor killed, he didn't need to know why he was crying, all he needed to know was how exactly he could help him.

"Stay. Jus' stay like dis, wit me." Alastor sobbed softly. Receiving a kiss to the neck from Anthony. 

"Anything. Anything ya want." Anthony whispered, continuing his soothing movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Alastor's mom was Haitian and moved to America when she was very young. Also she has Dementia. 
> 
> Anthony is working on finding his self worth. 
> 
> They love each other very much. 
> 
> This was so hard for me to write, I made myself cry with this one.
> 
> Please leave suggestions for future firsts or prompts!


	7. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night, Alastor and Angel have an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains prostitution and homophobic behavior.
> 
> Thank you to Hazbin_JellicleQueen33, Jinxous, Alucard_Is_Love90, and Wintergreen_Tictac for the suggestion!

February 4th, 1930

Anthony fixed up his clothes as the guy behind him was panting heavily. "Thanks for the fun time…" Anthony teased, fixing his hair. 

The man sighed, throwing some money at his feet along with a small bag of white powder. "Whatever, not a word about this." The man growled, running off into the night. 

Anthony sighed as he picked up the money, hiding the drugs in his boot before heading home. He walked inside with a sigh, seeing Alastor on the couch reading quietly. "I'm home Al~" Anthony cooed, crawling on the couch to straddle his hips. Showing him the money. "How much for some fun." Anthony teased, receiving an eye roll from Alastor. 

"I take it, work went well." Alastor hummed, rubbing his cheek gently. "How about a bath." He suggested picking up Anthony carefully and brought him to the bathroom. "Do you need help undressing?" He asked sweetly. Anthony gave a nod, forgetting about the drugs in his boots, he smiled as Alastor unzipped his dress and pulled off his boots. Though the moment was lost when the baggie of drugs fell onto the floor. "What is this?" Alastor spit, anger rising in his throat. 

"J-just a gift from a customer." Anthony stammered. "What's the big deal?" He shrugged, crossing his arms. 

"This could kill you Anthony." Alastor growled, glaring at Anthony. "If it wasn't a big deal then why'd you hide it?" He spit, standing from the floor as he rubbed his temples. 

"Because I knew you'd freak out! It's just some drugs." Anthony sighed. "Besides what does it matter? So what? I'd be gone." 

"You really think I let just anyone live? You're mine Anthony." Alastor spit, grabbing a hold of the young boy's wrist gently.

Anthony pulled his hand away. "Forget about your fuckin' possessive bullshit, ya won't even fuck me! How can you possibly sit there and demand that I'm yours." Anthony spit, getting off the bed to leave the room quickly. 

"What is your obsession? Did it ever cross your mind that I just don't want you." The words left quickly, didn't want him in that sort of way.

The damage was already done, Anthony gritted his teeth as he furiously wiped his tears away. "You act all high and mighty but you're no different than him, at least he let me know exactly where I stood." Anthony growled, trying to leave. 

Alastor grabbed a hold of his arm. "Anthony-" 

"Let go of me!" Anthony cried. 

"Anthony, listen to me." Alastor demanded. 

"No! I fuckin' left my home for ya! I dress like a goddamn woman to make ya happy! Let me go!" Anthony cried, trying to pull away from Alastor. 

"Would you rather be dead?" Alastor growled. 

"Yes!" Anthony cried. 

Alastor hummed, letting go of him with a scoff. "I expect you on the first train back." He spit. 

"Fuck...you…" Anthony whimpered, running out of the house quickly. He sobbed frantically as he desperately tried to find a place to hide. He started to walk towards Husk's house, but faltered when he thought about how angry he could get.  
Anthony had no choice to go back to the house. He sat on the porch as he looked at the drugs that were thrown back at him. Without thinking he took the drugs, leaning back to wait for the high to kick in. 

Alastor sat back in his chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand as he stared at the door. Anthony would come back. He had to come back. A few tears ran down his cheeks as he sat for hours. Refusing to sleep until Anthony came back. It was well into morning before Anthony trudged inside. "Don't say a fucking word. There's a train tomorrow morning." Anthony sighed, walking to his room. 

Alastor followed behind slowly, watching as Anthony stuffed his clothes into a small bag. "Where did you sleep last night?" Alastor hummed, noticing how bad Anthony looked. 

"Does it fuckin' matter...I'll leave after I'm finishing packing." He sighed, shoving the trumpet away. "Might as well sell it." He spit towards Alastor. 

Alastor flinched at the instrument. Anthony would spend hours playing and practicing, it was quite calming to listen to. "Where will you stay?" 

Anthony groaned, wiping his tears away. "Why does it matter? I'll be gone that's what fuckin' matters." Anthony groaned, zipping up his bag. "Bye Devaux…" Anthony grumbled, walking out of the room quickly.

Alastor sighed, wanting to run after him as quickly as possible. His pride wouldn't allow him to do so, instead he sat in his chair waiting for Anthony to return. He looked over at the table, noticing the book of fairy tales that was left behind. It would kill Anthony not to have it. 

He quickly picked up the book and ran after him. "Anthony!" He called out, the young boy looked at him with tear stained cheeks. "You left this." Alastor spoke softly, handing Anthony the book. 

"Keep it...I don't want it…" Anthony sighed. 

"It was your mother's."

"You were my boyfriend."

Alastor sighed when Anthony said those words. "I wish the best of luck to you Anthony." Alastor spoke sternly, holding out his hand to shake. 

Anthony let out a strangled sob, his fists balling. "Fuck you. I don't need anyone!" He snapped, slapping the man's hand away. "All this fucking time you didn't want me." Anthony groaned. "How was I so damn stupid?"

"You're overreacting." Alastor growled. "We're not the first people to go our separate ways."

"You don't fucking care! Didn't our time mean anything to you?" Anthony cried, begging to hear the right answer. 

"We're sick Anthony, maybe this is for the best." Alastor sighed, looking away from Anthony. "Two men cannot be a couple, it doesn't matter how I feel." Alastor shrugged, trying to push Anthony away. 

Anthony nearly choked. He never felt so wrong in his life, so disgusting. "Well now you don't have to be sick anymore…" He choked, his body visibly shaking. "I won't infect anyone anymore…" He spit, walking away quickly. 

As soon as Anthony was gone Alastor walked back to his house. As soon as the door was closed he let out a scream, collapsing on the ground as he held himself. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he just shut up. 

_________________________

Anthony sobbed as he walked down the street. He would sleep by the railroad and hope that a miracle happened. Maybe the train would stop, maybe Alastor would come looking for him. He was just going to end it when he got home anyway. Pops would beat him or worse and facing Molly wasn't something he could ever do. 

He cried as he laid on his bag, the train would leave tomorrow morning and he would go back to his old life. 

Alastor wouldn't pet his hair anymore.

Alastor wouldn't help him clean up.

Alastor wouldn't dance with him.

Alastor wouldn't help him smile.

Alastor wouldn't joke around with him.

Alastor wouldn't be there.

Alastor.

Anthony cried to himself as he held his body gently. He would have to get over it eventually, Alastor already has so what's the point. 

Anthony's heard stopped as a flash of lightning rang through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait!
> 
> This chapter is super short but there is a part two coming soon, our boys will be ok.
> 
> Please leave suggestions!


	8. First Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Anthony try to make up after their fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains panic attacks

February 5th, 1930

Anthony screamed as he looked around. His chest heaved as the rain came down fast. He looked around and saw how everyone began to shut their windows and lock their doors. He started to run right back to the place where he wanted to be so far away from. His breathing was short as he nearly collapsed. He wasn't able to push the door open. He waited for what seemed like hours in front of the door contemplating his decision. He screamed when another roll of thunder rang out. 

He collapsed on the porch, curling into a tight ball as he cried, tore at his clothes begging for it to be over. His eyes refused to open, he just couldn't allow himself to walk inside where he knew it would be safe. 

__________________________________

Alastor still sat on the floor, tracing Anthony's name against the hardwood floor as another sob left him. He's only felt pain like this once before and she never came back. The storm rolled on, Anthony hated storms…

"Please be ok…" He whispered, tugging at his hair. He got up slowly to go to their room. His mother's room remained locked and it felt like this one would have to be locked too. He left his camera, his dresses, his side of the bed as so soft because he barely stayed on his side. He took a deep sigh and put the pictures in his arms, he picked up the trumpet, Anthony's beloved book, everything and put them in his mama's room. Another shadow for Alastor to forget. 

He walked to his kitchen, Anthony's recipes sat on top of the fridge, saying Alastor wouldn't be able to reach them. Of course he could, but he wouldn't let Anthony know that. Just as he was about to sit down he heard a rather loud scream during the storm. 

He ran outside to find Anthony curled up with his hands over his ears. Alastor rushed forward, picking Anthony up as he took him inside. They practically fell to the ground as the young boy sobbed. "I-I'm sorry!" He sobbed, holding onto Alastor's shirt tightly. 

Alastor brought Anthony to the couch. Holding him close as he cried through the storm. His mouth opened but he couldn't form the words, he couldn't say what he should've said, instead he just sat back and held what was once his. 

__________________________________

"Storm was pretty crazy." Alastor spoke softly, putting a cup of coffee on the table for Anthony.

"Uh huh." 

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

Alastor sighed, reaching for Anthony, though just resulted in his hand getting slapped away. "I think we both said some things." He started, playing with a small crack in the table. 

Anthony eyed him tiredly. "I'm going to California." 

Alastor gulped, his heart squeezed as he nodded. "Oh. Well. That would be nice for you." He nodded. "Why, may I ask, there?"

"It's the farthest place I can afford to go." Anthony sighed, wiping his tears. "You won't have to deal with my shit and I don't have to go home." He shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee. 

"How long has it been since you got some sleep?" Alastor asked gently. 

Anthony eyed him. "Why do ya care?" He spit. "Look I don't know what this is, but ya didn't want me, so I'll leave." Anthony growled. 

Alastor hummed. "I think you may have blown things out of proportion." Alastor shrugged. 

"What? I should jus' stay until ya find a good use for me? I ain't fuckin' stupid." Anthony growled. 

"I never said you were. Just, you tend to be quite immature with certain things…" Alastor tried to explain. 

"I'm immature? I ran away with you!" Anothy spit.

"Seems like a childlike thing to me." Alastor gritted his teeth. 

"Why don't you just kill me!" Anthony cried. "Ya...ya played ya sick fuckin' game...just finish it already." Anthony laughed tiredly, tears running down his face. "Why do you torment me...just please kill me." Anthony begged, letting out a gentle sob. 

"I-I can't…" Alastor whispered. 

"Ya killed your mom." Anthony spit. 

Alastor's eyes widened. "T-that's not...not fair she...she was sick." He reasoned. 

"Keep tellin' ya self that." Anthony whispered pathetically. Though his eyes widened as Alastor smiled. Alastor rushed forward, Anthony backed up with wide eyes. "L-listen-" He was cut off as Alastor kissed him forcefully. 

His eyes were wide for a moment before he slowly melted into the kiss, moaning as he wrapped his arms around him. Alastor backed them up, forcing him against the counter as he grabbed his hips. They broke apart soon after. "I will not kill you." 

"Why?" Anthony begged. "I-I don't want to be without you…" The young boy whispered. 

"I can't be the person you want me to be Anthony." Alastor warned. "I promise you this will not end the way you want." Alastor growled. 

"I-I know I'm needy...I...I can fix that...maybe s-sleep somewhere else...I know you don't want me...I-I can't.." Anthony rambled, losing his breath. 

Alastor sighed and placed a hand over his mouth. "This isn't good...for you…" He sighed, wiping his own tears. "You sacrificed too much." 

"Please...please Al', I'll be better I promise!" Anthony begged. 

Alastor sighed. "You can stay if you want…" He waved off, walked towards his bedroom, leaving Anthony all alone. 

Anthony nearly collapsed, grabbing a bottle of wine that Alastor loved. Popping off the cap he began to chug the drink. Wanting to forget everything that happened. He let out a strangled cry as he threw the bottle of wine against the wall. 

Alastor heard from the hallway, biting his hand as tears ran down his face. He tried to keep any sounds away, sliding down the wall as he squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to scream, to break something. 

No.

He wanted Anthony.

__________________________________

Alastor walked into the kitchen, Anthony was curled up, his eyes were puffy and his body was shaking. 

"I'm sorry." 

The young boy looked at him with wide eyes. "W-what?" 

"I didn't know how to handle this when I went too far. I thought if I hurt you then you'd want to leave." Alastor sighed. 

"Why did you want me gone…" Anthony whimpered. 

"You terrify me. I assumed this would end on its own course and then I came to the realization that your line of work could get you killed." Alastor sighed. Clasping his hands behind his back. "I was terrified so if I ended it on my own I wouldn't have to see you dead on the streets." 

Anthony wiped his tears as he sighed. "I can't stop Al…" He whispered. "I'm addicted to it. Sure it fucking hurts, but at least I get what I need." 

"Would you quit if I was able to give you what you wanted." Alastor sighed. 

"Honestly? Probably. It would feel better with someone I actually cared about." Anthony, closed his eyes to stop tears from running down his cheeks.

"W-when you're eighteen...I will give you whatever you need." Alastor promised. "Eighteen…" He repeated, holding his hand out for Anthony. 

Anthony took his hand gently, his lip quivered as he pulled Alastor close. "I-I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "I know you loved her, I'm so sorry!" He cried, gripping Alastor's shirt tightly. 

Alastor sighed and held him even tighter. "Please don't leave…" He begged, rubbing his back gently. "I love you." He whispered, pulling Anthony so he was able to kiss him. Anthony gasped and kissed back gently, bringing a hand to rub his cheek softly. 

They reluctantly pulled away, Alastor picked Anthony up gently, walking him towards their room, he laid the teenager on the bed, pulling the covers over him slowly, he wiped his tears and kissed him softly, only to be grabbed by his sleeve. "Please stay." Anthony begged. Only now was Alastor able to see how ruined he looked, his cheeks were tear stained and red, eyes bloodshot with deep bags under his eyes, his hair was still damp from the storm and skin deathly pale from staying in the cold. 

He nodded slowly, climbing into bed as he held him gently, kissing his shoulder as he felt the boy slowly drift to sleep. 

________________________________

Nearly two days later Anthony woke up, the bed was empty but there was a fresh pair of clothes laid out on the chair and a steaming bowl of jambalaya left on the bedside table. Anthony groaned as he rubbed his head, Alastor immediately ran into the room. 

"You're awake." He whispered, sitting next to him. Alastor's hand twitched as he slowly reached for his hand. "I'm sorry Anthony." Alastor whispered. "I said awful things, there is no excuse."

Anthony nodded. "It really hurt...but you're not the only one who made mistakes." He sighed, leaning into Alastor's shoulder. "Are you going to send me away?" 

"No. Not unless you don't want to stay." He sighed, petting his hair softly. He picked up his lover and walked him to the bathroom, turning on the water so he could wash up. "Relax now." He cooed. 

Anthony nodded undressing so he could sit in the warm water. "I don't want to leave." He whispered, holding Alastor's hand. "Do...Do you hate me?" 

"Never, do you hate me?" 

"I'm hurt. I don't think I could hate you if I tried…I love you Alastor." He sighed. 

Alastor smiled and kissed him softly, rubbing his cheek as he washed Anthony slowly. "I love you." He smiled. "Do you think you could forgive me?"

"It'll take time...can you forgive me?" Anthony asked softly. 

Alastor sighed, but nodded. "What you said was correct, I can't fault you for being honest." 

"It still hurt you."

"It did." Alastor agreed. 

They sat in silence for a while, either due to stress or lack of energy. Anthony was the first to make a move when he pulled the drain out of the water, holding up his arms so Alastor could carry him. The older man picked him up slowly, carrying him to the bed as he redressed the teenager. They were still hurting, perhaps it would be for a while. 

"Mama said to fight for what you want." Anthony sighed. "Do you want to fight with me?" He asked gently, stirring his food slowly. 

"Of course." Alastor smiled.

"I just want us to try."

"Then we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys all cried with me 
> 
> Please leave requests and I promise the next chapter will be happier.


	9. First Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even after the fight is over, it takes some time to fully heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains slight NSFW. There is no sexual content, just heavy making out.

February 12th, 1930  
Two days before Valentine's Day

Alastor hummed to himself gently as he buttoned up his shirt for the night. Anthony was already in bed, barely wearing anything as usual. He was laying down, already dozing off, but wanted to cuddle with Alastor. Their fight proved to be more hurtful than they thought, all of a sudden they were more careful around each other, not using nicknames as much. Sometimes they slept in different rooms, they would sit in silence for long periods of time. The older man sighed and sat next to Anthony, petting his hair gently. 

Valentine's Day was coming quickly. He wanted the day to be nice for Anthony, just so he can see him smile like he used to. The holiday was never one of Alastor's favorites, but seeing how much he hurt Anthony during Christmas he wanted to be on top of this. The whole day was planned out, but he needed to make sure that Anthony was ok. 

"Alastor?" Anthony mumbled, reaching out for him. "Why are ya still up?" He yawned, slowly sitting up himself. 

"It's barely nine thirty, dear." He smiled, though it was strained. 

"I-I love you…" Anthony smiled, his voice shaking as he crawled over to Alastor, laying his head on his lap. 

Alastor's fingers immediately went to petting his hair, he ran his fingers through the soft blonde locks as he smiled down at the teenager. "I love you too, mon ange." He cooed, watching Anthony's cheeks heat up. "Are y' 'cited for Valentine's?" Alastor asked softly, watching Anthony's smile brighten and stretch across his face. 

"W-what do you have planned?" He asked eagerly, his fingers grabbing a hold of Alastor's hand, playing with the sleeves to his pajamas as they spoke. 

"Well now, that would defeat the purpose of a surprise now wouldn't it?" He teased, scratching Anthony's head lightly as he ran his fingers through. 

Anthony sighed and pressed his face against Alastor's palm, whimpering as his lip shook. He let out a gentle sob as he shook gently. 

"Anthony?" 

"I don't want things to be weird anymore." He sobbed. "I-I want you to use French on me and dance with me a-and...and call me your angel." He whimpered. Moving to straddle Alastor's lap. 

Alastor sighed and smiled at him gently. "Je suis désolé mon ange, je t'aime tellement et demain je te montrerai." He smiled gently, trying to make Anthony smile. 

Alastor giggled gently hugging him tightly. "I love you." He smiled, kissing over his cheek. Certain things Alastor said still hurt him, but the way Alastor held him and kissed him made his heart swell with happiness. "Do you…" he trailed off, hopeful. 

"I love you more than life itself." Alastor admitted, kissing his knuckles as he tried to make the hurt go away. There was a lot he wanted to say, promises of a future and apologies that he's said over a thousand times. The words disappear on his tongue as he kisses up Anthony's arm, trying to make things better. 

Anthony doesn't know what to say as he let tears roll down his cheeks. He hugged Alastor close and closed his eyes. A soft smile on his face. "I know things have been weird." He whimpered. "I'm sorry." He whispered, unable to come up with a solution. 

Alastor smiled and rubbed his cheek. "We're going to have an amazing night my dear." Alastor promised, laying in bed and holding him close. "I love you so much." He whispered, kissing over his forehead gently, soft caresses and breathing filled the room as they slowly slept in the comfort of one another. 

____________________________________

February 14th  
Valentine's Day

Alastor hummed to himself as he slowly set the table. He made dinner for him and Anthony as he was busy getting ready. He put all the food on the table and lit some candles, the radio played softly in the background. He hit a small box in the cabinet and adjusted his suit. He wanted to look perfect for his angel. 

Anthony, meanwhile, was busy trying to look his best. He sprayed some perfume and smiled in the mirror. He was wearing a floor length black and red dress with a low back. A simple string of pearls around his neck along with some black gloves. He spun once in the mirror to admire how he looked before slowly walking out to the kitchen where Alastor was. Alastor was in the middle of adjusting his tie when his jaw dropped. 

"Anthony…" He breathed, unable to come up with much else to say. Instead he bowed slightly and grabbed his hand, his lips brushing against his knuckles in a tender moment. His hands trailed over his slender body as he took in his appearance. As if looking at him for the first time he noticed how he had a light dusting of freckles across his nose, how he has dimples when he smiles. He notices how his nose is round and how whenever he blushes his nose is always the reddest. He looked at his lover with a newfound appreciation, for a reason he couldn't really explain.

He always knew Anthony was beautiful, yes. He knew how flawless his body was despite his scars, how his left eye has a light shade of green. But this time he doesn't just look at him like his lover. He looks at him and studies his features, afraid that with one word he would be gone forever. He looks at him with a sense of fear that a child has when they don't see their mother. Alastor pulls him by the hips and into a kiss. It isn't rushed or deep, it's soft and delicate. His lips brushed Anthony's in a tender moment as he embraced him. I'm sorry, the words are there but they couldn't force their way out. When Alastor pulls back Anthony is crying. 

Anthony looked down towards his toes, tears ran down his cheeks as he rubs Alastor's hand with soothing motions. He can't bring himself to look at Alastor, instead he pulls him in a tight hug, gasping out a sob when Alastor's arms wrap around him. "I love you." He whispers. His voice is light and warm, a slight high tone to say he was smiling. 

Alastor pulled away and kissed him deeply. His hand rubs his love's cheek, savoring this moment. He pulls away, a smile on his lips as he brushes Anthony's hair out of his eyes. 

They sit at the table, making casual conversation as the radio played a slew of love songs to celebrate the holiday. This is the first time in days since he's seen Anthony truly smile. The meal is excellent, the wine is amazing, everything seems to be going perfect tonight. 

Alastor stands up and walks over to Anthony, reaching out his hand with a slight bow. Anthony giggles and slides their hands together, standing up and draping an arm across his shoulder. They move to the melody, smiling and laughing whenever they speed up (depending on the song). Alastor dipped the younger boy gently, his leg kicked out due to instinct. They danced for hours, resorting to a slow sway from exhaustion. Anthony's arms were wrapped around Alastor's neck, his eyes softly closed. 

Alastor's arms were around his waist, noticing how Anthony started to lean against him, soft yawns escaping his mouth. The older man chuckled and put him on the couch, tapping his nose gently. "I'll be right back." He smiled, reaching to grab the small box from the cupboard. He came back with a smile and handed it to his love, kissing his hand softly as he passed the box along. 

Anthony smiled and opened the box gently, his smile immediately falling as tears formed in his eyes. 

"It was my mother's necklace." Alastor explained. "She would want you to have it." He smiled, moving to put the silver necklace on his neck, kissing his neck and shoulder softly. 

"I love it." Anthony smiled, pulling Alastor in a deep kiss, moving to straddle him gently. Their kiss slowly turned more and more heated. The younger boy ran his hands down Alastor's chest, trailing kisses down his neck. Alastor's grip on his waist tightened. 

"Anthony-"

"Please." He begged. "Let me have a little, we won't go all the way, just let me kiss you." He whispered, kissing him gently, his hands moving to run through his brown locks. 

Alastor didn't fight anymore, he leaned in to deepen the kiss, his hands moving to slowly unzip the dress from Anthony's body, feeling every curve and scar of his smooth skin. He heard his breath hitch as he pulled the dress down his shoulders gently. Even after all the times he's seen Anthony naked, it was still such a beautiful sight. He leaned close, kissing the soft freckles on his shoulder, his hands pushing the dress down to his hips. 

Alastor's name rolled off of Anthony's tongue, taking in everything he was doing to him. He knew they wouldn't go much further than this, but it was enough. He leaned against Alastor's chest, his arms lightly trapped by the dress's sleeves. The pale man let out gentle moans, happy with anything he could get from Alastor. 

His fingers slowly worked his lover's shirt off, his hands met with scars as he pushed the shirt off his shoulders, leaning in to kiss them softly. Anthony slowly stood up, slipping the dress all the way off. He stood in front of Alastor, nervous for the first time in his career, showing off the lacy panties and stockings that hid under the dress. He put his hands on his hips gently, showing off his body, waiting for a reaction for Alastor. 

Alastor may not have been one to enjoy such activities, but he knew true beauty when he saw it. He slowly got up, stripping in front of Anthony with shaking fingers. His hands immediately went to cover his chest, his eyes locked on Anthony's. 

The teenager let out a breathy laugh, walking up to him and kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around Alastor's shoulders, pressing his body against the shorter of the two. His hands slowly trailed down Alastor's, getting him used to Anthony's touch. Soon enough Alastor lifted him gently, Anthony's legs immediately wrapped around Alastor's hips. 

He took them to their bedroom, setting Anthony on the bed gently. He crawled over him, kissing up his pale body as he moved. He didn't enjoy this, but he loved the sounds and pleasure he was giving Anthony. The action was fine, he could see why so many people enjoyed it, but seeing him so breathless and happy made this enjoyable for Alastor. He reached his lips and kissed them softly, almost tenderly. He sighed with slight pleasure when he felt Anthony's hands tangle in his hair, pulling the dark man against his lips. 

His signature grin returned as he kissed down his neck, sucking the soft flesh softly, nibbling it with care. Alastor relished in the sounds Anthony was making below him, chuckling when he felt the teenager pull at his hair roughly. Marking after marking, Alastor made sure that Anthony's neck was thoroughly covered in small bruises, his hands trailing down to pull his hips close to his own. Anthony eagerly wrapped his legs around Alastor's waist, pulling him back in for another deep kiss, his tongue brushed against Alastor's bottom lip. A needy whine escaping him as Alastor deepened the kiss, letting Anthony's tongue explore his mouth. 

Alastor was about to pull down his panties, but was surprised when he felt Anthony pushing him away softly. "Darling, I apologize if I assumed...I just thought-" he was cut off when Anthony gave a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"Eighteen remember?" He whispered, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. He knew Alastor wasn't ready, he wasn't sure he would ever be ready, but this was enough. What they had was enough. "Besides, I haven't given you your present yet." He smiled, pushing Alastor just enough so he could reach into his bedside drawer.

He pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to Alastor softly. 

Alastor sat up gently, moving off of Anthony so he could properly read the note. His lips trembled as he smiled softly. Tears were running down his cheeks when he finally finished it. His fingers run over the paper gently. He felt the mattress shift as Anthony laid his head against his shoulder, kissing it lightly as he pulled him into a hug. "Oh Anthony." Alastor smiled, his voice cracking as he couldn't find the right words to say. They were almost apologetic. 

"I know." Anthony whispered, wiping his tears away as he held Alastor tightly. "I missed you." His voice broke, soft sobs escaped him when Alastor shifted, moving so he could properly embrace Anthony. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling Anthony's head against his chest. 

The lovers spent hours like that, just taking in each other's hurt. They missed each other more than words could describe. Their tears were hurtful, apologetic, empathetic, but most of all hopeful. Things still wouldn't be perfect, but at least it would be better. 

Isn't that what truly matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave requests!!!


	10. First Birthday (Anthony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is confused on what to do for Anthony's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter includes alcoholism, abusive marriages, and mentions of cannibalism

March 16th, 1930

"The fuck you looking at?" Husk grumbled, holding a newborn baby in his arms. "Just shut up!" He snapped at the crying baby. 

Sarah sighed and walked into the living room, taking the baby from his arms. She shot a glare towards Husk and walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner. 

"Quite the charmer aren't you?" Alastor hummed, drinking the whiskey that Husk had poured for him. "Anthony has been off recently." He explained, receiving a grumble from Husk. 

"And? What did you get in another fight?" He shrugged, pouring more into his glass. 

"No, things have been swell...he just has been quiet lately." Alastor explained, pushing his drink aside. "Haven't you had enough today?" He hummed, watching him down his glass. 

"Shut the fuck up." Husk growled in return. 

"Have you visited Margaret recently?" Alastor offered.

"No." 

The two fell into silence as Sarah walked in with a calm baby. "Dinner is ready, Alastor you're welcome to stay." She sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. 

"Sounds lovely my dear, but sadly I cannot. Anthony is cooking tonight." He smiled, bopping the baby's nose. 

Sarah nodded and looked over to Husk. "Sweetie?" She asked, holding out the baby. 

Alastor frowned and walked out, the last thing he heard was yelling when he walked down the street. The night was still young, the sun just beginning to set as young kids ran home to their families. He walked in the small house as the smell of Italian food hit him quickly. He walked in the house calmly, shrugging off his coat and walking into the kitchen. Anthony was placing down some sort of pasta dish on the table, a basket of bread, and some wine. 

He walked through the kitchen, pulling Anthony into a twirl and a kiss. The young boy giggled as he wrapped his arms around Alastor's neck. "You're cheerful." The teenager smiled, taking off his apron and putting it on the counter. 

"Hmm, everything looks delicious mon ange." Alastor cooed, reaching over to grab his hand. He took his fork and picked up the stuffed pasta, putting in his mouth with a smile. "Perfect." 

The two fell in a comfortable silence as they continued to eat. Small talk once in a while whenever silence got a little too distant. 

"How was Husk?" Anthony asked gently, taking a sip of his wine. 

"Good, well as well as he can I suppose." Alastor shrugged. "Thomas is growing." He nodded, taking one of the rolls of bread. 

"Sarah works herself too hard." He sighed, rubbing Alastor's hand. "Is he still drinking?" 

"More." He frowned. 

The two fell into silence again, though it was more uncomfortable than before. "Darling." Alastor continued, "I can't help but notice that...you're not particularly happy." He frowned, moving to clear the dishes. 

"I'm happy." Anthony frowned, hugging Alastor close. 

"I know when you're lying, Anthony." Alastor sighed, grabbing his hand and kissing it lightly. 

"I jus'...wish I could send Molly somethin' for her birthday." Anthony sighed, dipping his head to rest against his shoulder gently. 

"So...yer birthday?" Alastor asked softly. 

"....yeah…" He sighed, getting pulled back. 

"Darlin', why didn't y' say anythin'?" Alastor asked gently, rubbing his cheek. 

"Jus' wasn't really fond of it. Neva really had a birthday." He explained with a shrug. "Pops thought it was a waste." He sighed, stepping back to put the wine and bread away. 

"I wish y' told me." He frowned, reaching over to grab his hand. "When 's yer birthday?" 

"Tomorrow."

Alastor sighed and sat back down, rubbing his forehead softly. "Y' should've told me." Alastor sighed, picking at the table with a frown. 

"Are we going to fight again…" Anthony whimpered, hugging himself close. 

"No darling...no we're not going to fight tonight." Alastor sighed, getting up to rub Anthony's arms. "Mon ange, look at me. 

The young boy looked down at him with teary eyes, his nails picked at Alastor's shirt softly. "W-what?" He asked softly. 

"What do you want my dear?" He asked softly, rubbing a dark hand through his hair. 

Anthony gasped softly and closed his eyes. He leaned against his hand, actually grabbing his wrist to keep his hand on his cheek. "I don't know…" he confessed. Usually his mother would bake a cake with him and then Molly would sneak a dress or maybe some makeup for him. "I've never got to choose what I wanted before." 

The older man nodded with a smile. "Ok dear, just leave everything to me ok?" He offered, grabbing a hold of his hands. "Let's get ready for bed." He sighed. 

______________________________________________________

Alastor stayed up most of the night. He didn't know what to do for Anthony, he loved to go out so that was an option. He just wanted to make this...special. Just for him. When he came up with the perfect plan, he waisted no time setting things up. 

He was busy getting breakfast ready for Anthony. It was his birthday after all. He made him some eggs and poured him some coffee, once he got the table all set he started getting dressed for work. 

"You have to work?" Anthony whimpered, standing in the doorway. He was pantless and had Alastor's shirt draped over him and buttoned loosely. He walked over to the table and started eating. 

"Yes my dear, but tonight we will celebrate." He promised, kissing his cheek before walking out of their small home. 

Alastor walked the streets with a happy smile. He walked into a small shop and began looking around. He wanted something special for Anthony, he couldn't just get him anything. He walked around quite bored with most of the stuff he found. Although something caught his eye. His smile went wide as he made his purchase. 

His day continued when he went into a sweet shop. No one could beat his mother's, but they had delectable beignets that would go very well with coffee. He bought a box of them and continued with his day. 

He walked into the studio where Husk was sleeping. "Ah Husker!" He cheered, waking the drunken grump. 

"What the fuck do you want?" He grumbled, reaching for his flask. 

"Anthony's birthday is today and I need your help to find someone!" Alastor cheered, a soft smile on his face. 

______________________________________________________

Anthony was sitting on the couch bored. He tried to tune in to Alastor's show, but he wasn't speaking today. That bothered him, but he didn't really know why. 

Alastor walked in with a large smile. "Happy birthday my love!" He cooed, walking in with the presents in hand. 

"Oh Al…" Anthony teared up, running to him with a large kiss. "Ya fuckin' bastard! Ya lied t' me!" Anthony let out a small whimper, hugging Alastor tightly. “What did ya get me?” He asked eagerly, sitting back down on the couch. This time he pulled Alastor with him. Alastor chuckled softly and handed him the box of beignets. The young boy took them eagerly and looked inside, Alastor flinched at the sound of the squeal that erupted from the pale boy’s throat. “Baby!” he smiled, picking one up and biting into the soft dough. 

He smiled and took one from the box. “I’m glad that you like it my dear.” Alastor hummed, whipping some of the powder from Anthony’s chin. “This is also for you darling.” 

Anthony quickly took the small box from him to open it eagerly. His smile immediately fell, looking over the present with teary eyes. Inside the small box was a pearl necklace with a set of pearl earrings.

“I-I know that you have a bunch of jewelry, but I-It would bring out your eyes.” Alastor gulped nervously. “Do you not like it?” He whimpered softly.

Anthony pulled him for a deep kiss. “I love it!” He cried happily, bouncing with excitement. “Oh Al, I love them!” He giggled, wrapping his arms around Alastor. “This is the best birthday ever! Thank you so much!” 

Alastor let out a small giggle. “Oh...and there is one more surprise.” Alastor smiled. 

“W-what? What could be more than this? I thought we were trying to save on money…” Anthony whined, rubbing Alastor’s cheek gently. 

“Only if someone didn’t have the urge to buy very spice in existence, along with fresh ingredients.” The darker male teased, receiving a shove from Angel. 

“Do y’ want ya creepy human meat good or not?” The teenager teased, rolling his eyes gently. 

“Nevertheless, you have one more surprise.” Alastor chuckled. “How would you feel about seeing your sister again my dear?” He asked softly. 

“Don’t ya fuckin’ tease me ya son of a bitch.” Anthony growled, tears threatened to leave his eyes. “I’ll never see my sister again and ya know damn well why…” He sighed bitterly, pulling away from Alastor. 

“Mon ange...I got tickets for her...well I sent her a letter with a ticket.” He gulped. “I assume that she will agree, but I don’t know when the letter will reach her my love.” He watched as Anthony choked out a sob, moving to hug Alastor tightly. 

“Ya serious?” He whimpered softly, sobbing into Alastor’s shoulder. “I can’t believe ya…” 

“Are you...not happy?” Alastor rubbed his back softly. 

“I’m fuckin’ thrilled! I get t’ see my sister…” He kissed Alastor deeply, giggling against his lips as he was overwhelmed with happiness. 

“Happy birthday mon ange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took me! I was in a creative rut, but I'm back! 
> 
> I'm no longer taking suggestions for this story since it only has a few more chapters left! But please comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet!
> 
> Alastor is kinda obsessed with Anthony's body in a weird way, like he is desperate to hold and look at him. 
> 
> Please give any ideas for first times that you'd like to see!


End file.
